


I’ll Make You Regret It

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Domination, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, degredation, mouth knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean kidnaps Cas and forces the Alpha to mate with him, but he ends up with more than he bargained for. Tumblr prompt fill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Dean has always had eyes only for Cas, to the point of obsession. In a society where omega's are seen as gentle and docile people, no one would ever think one would kidnap an alpha and keep them locked away for themselves. Where Dean has it in his head that Cas is /his/ mate, and tries to get bred by the gorgeous alpha, determined to bear his pups.
> 
> Originally filled on Tumblr, August 2014.

Dean opened the door to the basement, smiling as he made his way down the stairs. He could smell the Alpha. It was his favorite smell, like sage and fresh air.

“Hello, Cas.” Dean smiled at the man on the bed. It was time, he was finally ready. Castiel wouldn’t be able to resist him now.

Castiel was secured to the bed by a chain attached to his ankle. It gave him just enough room to get to the small bathroom near the bed, but not enough to get to the stairs. 

“Let me go, Dean.” Castiel tracked Dean across the room with a dark look. He was wrapped up in several blankets on the bed, since Dean decided it was simpler not to give him clothes. 

Dean smiled as he approached the man. “You’re not my Alpha, I don’t have to answer to you.” He reached in and stroked Castiel’s face. “But if you were to claim me I’d have to do whatever you said. I’d be such an obedient omega for you.”

Castiel groaned and closed his eyes. “You’re going into heat, aren’t you?”

Dean grinned wickedly. “Yes.” He pressed himself up against Castiel. “I want to carry your pups, Alpha. Please, breed me.”

Castiel’s eyes darkened with lust, and Dean could see his resolve finally crumbling. “Fine.” The Alpha reached out and grabbed Dean by the neck. “I’ll make you mine.” Castiel’s eyes glinted darkly. “But I’m going to make you regret it.”

Dean shuddered, but couldn’t help reacting to the clear power and desire radiating from the Alpha. He went submissively limp in his grasp, baring his neck to him. He already belonged to Castiel, he just needed the Alpha to make it official. 

With a frustrated snarl, Castiel pushed Dean down face first on the bed, pinning the omega with one hand while the other yanked off his jeans. Dean was already slick, his body going into the early stages of his heat, and he whimpered and pushed his ass up toward Castiel. 

Dean gasped when a thick cock suddenly pressed inside him without warning, then melted into the bed with a moan as Castiel started to fuck him. The Alpha’s thrusts were rough and angry, as if he wanted to punish Dean for everything he’d done. But Dean didn’t care, this glorious mix of pain and pleasure was everything he’d ever wanted from the Alpha. 

“Yes, please Alpha,” Dean moaned. “Please claim me, please!”

“Shut up,” Castiel snapped, reaching around to gag Dean with his fingers, shoving three of them past the omega’s lips. “Shut up and take my knot like a good bitch.”

Dean moaned and sucked, more than happy to submit and comply. Each thrust of the Alpha’s huge cock sent pleasure washing over him. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening. 

Castiel continued to pound into Dean, until he couldn’t stand it anymore, and he bent down to bite Dean’s neck with an angry snarl, just as his knot slammed into Dean and his orgasm crashed over him. He continued to growl and grind his knot into Dean as his seed spilled out into the omega, breeding him just as the omega had wanted. 

The force of Castiel’s final thrusts and the pain of his bite send Dean flying over the edge of his own orgasm, and he came hard with a howl. As Castiel finally released the bite and slumped down behind him, Dean grinned, pleased to have finally captured the Alpha of his dreams. 

“I wouldn’t be smiling if I were you,” Castiel snarled, nipping at the back of Dean’s neck. “I’m going to be punishing you for the rest of our lives.”

Dean shuddered. He was looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> How about Cas knotting his omega's mouth and Dean crying around his alpha's cock as Cas tells him what a good little bitch he has?
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, August 2014.

Castiel had caved. He had claimed the omega who had kept him captive in a basement for weeks. It was only now that the omega’s heat was over and Castiel’s mind was clear that he realized what that meant. They were bonded for life.

Cas looked over at Dean, sleeping naked next to him in the bed. He’d have to make the best of the situation. “Dean. It’s time to unchain me.”

Dean woke slowly, smiling up at Cas. “Of course, Cas.”

Cas watched Dean leave the room and come back with a key. He knew the omega would be biologically driven to obey him now that they were mated, but he needed to be sure of it.

The moment the shackle was free, Cas jumped out of the bed and grabbed Dean by the arm. “Let’s see the house that now belongs to me.”

Dean’s eyes went wide, but he let himself be dragged out of the basement and up to the living room. 

“Bring me my clothes,” Cas demanded.

Dean seemed surprised but scurried off quickly. 

Castiel wandered around the house, inspecting his new mate’s home. It was nice, well kept. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad.

“Here you go, Cas.” Dean appeared behind him, handing off Castiel’s clothes. “I’m going to get dressed, too.” Dean gestured towards the bedroom.

Castiel appraised Dean with a cold look. “No.” He started to dress, enjoying Dean’s shocked expression. “Bitches don’t wear clothes in the house.”

Dean’s eyes went wide, clearly understanding the kind of Alpha he’d landed himself. Castiel considered himself a kind person, but he firmly believed that omegas must be owned and controlled.

Dean’s training would require strong tactics. 

Castiel finished dressing, leaving his pants unzipped. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He pulled out his cock and looked at his new mate. “Kneel.”

Dean licked his lips and knelt, clearly understanding. He took Castiel’s cock in his mouth without being told. 

“What an obedient bitch.” Castiel praised, stroking through Dean’s hair. 

Dean looked up at him through his lashes as he sucked, bobbing up and down Castiel’s length. 

Castiel suddenly grabbed Dean’s head and pulled him down, so that his cock pushed into the back of Dean’s throat. He pulled until Dean’s nose was pressed into the soft hairs around the base of his shaft. 

Dean’s eyes went wide and he fought to pull back, but Castiel held him tight. 

“Relax,” Cas ordered. “Breathe through your nose.” 

Dean’s face turned red, but he managed to pull in a couple small breaths.

“Good bitch.” Cas let go and let Dean pull back. When Dean pulled all the way off, Castiel grabbed Dean’s head and pulled him back down to his dick. “I didn’t say you were done.”

Dean hesitated, but went back to sucking his Alpha’s cock. 

Castiel repeated the breathing lesson, holding it longer each time. Dean struggled to master it, but got a bit better each time. 

“Okay, Dean.” Castiel’s voice was raspy. His knot was starting to swell. “You wanted me to be your Alpha, so now you get to prove yourself to me. Be a good omega bitch and take my knot in your mouth.”

Dean’s eyes filled with fear, but he did as he was told, deep throating Cas as the knot swelled and filled his mouth. He struggled to breathe through his nose with the cock filling his throat.

Castiel let out a groan as his knot tied him inside his omega’s mouth and his come filled Dean’s throat. Dean’s eyes filled with panic and tears as he felt the come coat his throat, afraid he wouldn’t be able to breathe. 

“Relax,” Cas ordered. “It’s in your throat, not your airway.”

Dean whimpered around Castiel’s knot and tears spilled down his face, but he managed to keep breathing. 

“What a good omega bitch you are.” Castiel smiled and stroked Dean’s hair as his come continued to slowly pump into his mate. “Maybe this isn’t so bad after all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
